


[Podfic] hope you don't mind

by sophinisba



Series: Natasha Feels 2020 (Purimgifts) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kindness, Light Bondage, Natasha Romanov Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: isawet's story read aloud:"What are you going to do now?" she asks, and Steve smiles."Whatever I want, right?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Natasha Feels 2020 (Purimgifts) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	[Podfic] hope you don't mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hope you don't mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553652) by [isawet (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isawet). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/hope+you+don't+mind.mp3) | **Size:** 4.2 MB | **Duration:** 5:05 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
